


Your Body Talks

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland, fluffy_papaya



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: A pure boy, Angst, Anthony is a good boy, Body Swap AU, Bodyswap, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Mentions of dick-related things, Moo loves his friends, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: He brought his hands up to his face, both pleased and shocked at what he found. He could see up close- that was for sure… but these weren't his hands. They were much paler than his own, and were far softer than they had any right to be. He felt his face, panic ebbing away at his sanity when he felt no beard, smooth stubble in place of coarse hair. Luke stumbled from the bed with vertigo threatening to ruin his morning.It wasn't too hard to find a mirror in the strangers house, and his eyes widened in the reflection of the shiny glass when he saw-Well, not himself. He had to lean close before his features came into focus, but when they did he realized he had no fucking clue who this guy was.Body Swapping. Chaotic Insanity, romance, and angst ensue.





	Your Body Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoingHowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/gifts).



Luke woke up to a blurry world, to an alarm he didn't remember setting. It was loud and more obnoxious than he remembered it being, but he got up anyways- trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

He blinked.

Again.

And again.

But everything was still out of focus. He brought his hands up to his face, both pleased and shocked at what he found. He could see up close- that was for sure… but these weren't his hands. They were much paler than his own, and were far softer than they had any right to be. He felt his face, panic ebbing away at his sanity when he felt no beard, smooth stubble in place of coarse hair. Luke stumbled from the bed with vertigo threatening to ruin his morning.

It wasn't too hard to find a mirror in the strangers house, and his eyes widened in the reflection of the shiny glass when he saw-

Well, not himself. He had to lean close before his features came into focus, but when they did he realized he had  _ no fucking clue  _ who this guy was.

"What the fuck..." he muttered, taking into account his voice. It was faintly familiar, but just out of reach in his tired brain.   
It took him another minute to look over the stranger's face. He was attractive, that was for sure, light stubble covering his face and faint hazel eyes staring at himself.   
He broke away from the mirror, taking into account the bathroom he had found himself in. It was small, but functional. He stepped out of it, hesitant to go any further into the house.

He let his hand guide him through the house- not sure what exactly he was looking for, but if Luke stayed in one spot he knew he would panic. His fingers grazed the pastel painted walls, and Luke could kind of make out some shapes as he wandered around the house. There was a couch, a tv- and an office with a dual monitor setup.   
"At least that looks familiar." Luke grumbled, turning away from the small room before he continued his venture around the house. It was morning, the bright light almost as blinding as his current prescription.   
So maybe that's why he didn't notice the plaque on the wall until he knocked it over, cursing as the shiny piece fell off of the wall and made contact with the carpet.   
He knelt down to pick it up (thanks Momma for instilling such southern politeness into me, even when I'm having a freaky friday moment) and he felt his heart stop when he brought the plaque close enough to read:   
_ 1 Million Subscribers _ _  
_ _ Ohmwrecker: The Masked Gamer. _

"Oh fuck." The words came out in the stranger's voice; no, not a stranger,  _ Ohm's _ voice, his best friend, who he was currently in the body of.   
...any other time he would've made a joke, but right now he was panicking.   
  
Ohm woke up to bright light streaming through his window. He had thought he had shut it before he had fell into bed, but accidents happen. He groaned and shut his eyes. He must've slept through his alarm.   
Tiny was next to him on the bed, purring softly.   
Ohm peeked his eyes open. Purring?   
Instead of his new puppy, a cat was on the bed, staring him straight in the eyes.

The cat looks strangely familiar and also... pretty clear? That confused him more than anything-  _ did he fall asleep with his contacts in again? _   
He sat up, every fiber of his being telling him that something was wrong. He felt like he was wearing shoes on the wrong feet; and a shiver crawled up his spine when he felt something shift on his face.   
A beard? Oh no.    
Things were starting to click together pretty quickly for Ryan. He looked around the room, and his suspicions came closer and closer to fruition as his brain took in all the details.

His eyes flicked downwards, realizing it wasn't his body he was currently in. Instead, a well toned and tan body looked up at him, one he had seen many times before over social media.   
His suspicions were confirmed when he looked up, seeing a mirror across from the bed.   
"What the shit?" Ohm winced at how Luke's voice sounded without the southern accent; it grated on his ears as he leapt out of bed, trying frantically to figure out what the hell to do.   
Princess meowed softly, and Ohm realized someone was knocking on the front door.

Before he could react the front door was apparently unlocked and opened, and now Ohm had more than one fucking problem on his hands. He scrambled to find a shirt or a weapon- whichever was closest, and nearly shrieked when he found a gun in one of the desk drawers. Ryan quickly slammed the drawer shut and settled on a baseball bat instead.    
He slowly opened the door to Luke's room and peered out.   
It was a surprise when he heard Delirious' voice emanating from the front entrance.

"Cartoonz?" Delirious's voice sounded different, probably because he wasn't talking through a shitty mic. His speech was much more clear and accented as he just came into sight of Ohm, looking around confusedly. "Are you here?"   
Ohm moves so he can't see his friend; so he can preserve his privacy a little longer.   
"I'm getting dressed!" Ohm yells back, nearly sobbing at how different his voice sounds from Luke's.   
He drops the bat and flies to Cartoonz's bed, an idea formulating through his head.   
It seems someone else has the same idea as him. Luke's phone is lit up with a discord notification.   
Ohm opens the phone quickly, never more thankful for the Apple Overlords and their facial recognition.   
_ Ohm: Ohm you better be having the same goddamm experience as me _

He quickly replies with ‘ _yes’_ , before quickly typing out _and ‘delirious is here what the hell do I do?’_  
_Luke: Act normal, you idiot. He'll just eat my food and nap on my couch. Call me ASAP._   
"Cartoonz-" Delirious calls again, but something is just weird about how he enunciated his vowels. He's been playing with Del for years and if he didn't know any better he thought it was-  
"Vanoss?"

He opens Luke’s bedroom door to face Delirious. Shocked baby blue eyes stare at him from a pale face. But Not-Delirious manages to speak.    
“Uh. Yeah. It’s me, Evan. Not entirely sure what’s going on.”   
“Neither do I.”   
Evan frowns in Delirious’s body. “What happened to your accent?”   
“Take a wild guess.”   
Those baby blue eyes shoot open. “Ohm?”   
Luke’s phone begins to ring. The contact name is Evan Vanoss.

"This cannot be happening," Evan mumbles as Ohm picks up the phone, holding it to his ear and immediately regretting the decision when he gets an earful of-   
**_"CARTOONZ-”_ **   
"Jesus christ Delirious, calm down!"    
It's weird to hear that manic twinge permeating Evan's voice, but he knows the second he hears it that yup, that's Jon alright.

“ **_CARTOONZ THIS MIGHT SOUND REALLY WEIRD BUT - BUT - BUT THIS IS DELIRIOUS TALKING I THINK EVAN-_ ** ” the scream dies down for a second. “Wait. You already know this is Delirious?”   
“Um.” Ohm holds the phone out, putting it on speaker. “Say hi, Evan.”   
“Hi Delirious.” The Canadian’s voice has made Jon’s voice crisp, but still decidedly Delirious. He smiles, obviously stressed. “How are you?”   
“Pretty fuckin’ weird, thanks for asking!” Delirious turns his attention to the owner of the phone. “Cartoonz, what is happening?”   
“I mean, if you wanted to ask Cartoonz, you’d have to call my number.” Ohm chuckles. “Hi Delirious.”

"I'm not following." Del says bluntly, his voice crackling over the speaker.   
"You're talking to Ohm."   
There's a soft and stretched out 'ooooh' on the other end of the line, and Ohm has to bite back a laugh despite the situation.    
"This is too fuckin' weird, man."

“You’re telling me, dude.” Ohm sighs. “Let’s all get into a voice chat so we can sort this out.”   
Ten minutes later, a text sent towards Cartoonz (and a pair of pants), they’re all set up on Discord.    
“For the record, if anyone is curious, I still can barely fucking see.” Ohm hears his own voice, tainted by a Carolina accent, and shudders.

"My glasses are in the bathroom." Ohm says as he holds back a sigh. There's rustling on Cartoonz' end, and a minute later Luke plops back into Ohm's chair with a groan of relief.   
"Holy hell you are blind, Ohm."   
"I stare at a computer screen all day, what do you expect?"   
"Can we focus please?" Evan snaps, close to a breakdown as he hears Delirious' voice through his own ears.

"Yes please." Delirious pipes up.   
"Okay." Ohm says, still uncomfortable with the body he's in. "What's happening?"   
"We've switched bodies, that much is obvious." Evan-in-Delirious leans back with a sigh. "And we have no clue how it happened."   
"Well, we better find out how it happened and reverse it quick, because as much as you're my best friend, Ohm, I refuse to spend more than a day in your nerd body."   
Ohm opens his mouth to retaliate, but is cut off by the discord chime alerting them someone else has joined the call.   
"Um... hi?" It's Brian's voice coming to meet them, but it's distinctly not Brian. The classic Irish accent is gone, replaced with a soft-spoken classic American accent.

There's a moment of silence when the gears are turning, but it's Evan who clicks together the puzzle.pieces first, he had been Brock's best friend for years now.   
"Brock?"   
"Delirious?"   
"No, this is Evan."   
"Oh gosh, not you guys too." There's a loud groan from Brock's end of the discord, followed quickly by a 'thud' as Brock let his, er, Brian's head hit the desk.

They all start talking at once, before they're quickly silenced by another discord alert.   
"-erfokking computer, how do ye work ye piece of fohking shit?" An angry voice cuts through the growing number of people, stunning all five of them into silence.   
Luke quickly double checks who's joined the call. His hunch is confirmed when he sees the name Moo in the sidebar.   
"Hi Brian." Brock says miserably.   
"Hi Brock, do these cohnts already know wha' te fohk's going on?"   
"Brian? Holy shit."   
"Hi Luke."   
"This is Ohm."

"This is too fohking confusin'-"    
Brian is cut off by his own voice saying his own name. It's surreal, and it does shut Brian up for the moment.   
" _ Brian _ , can you please not curse like that in my body?"  It's more of a plea and a whine than anything, and Brian is stunned.   
"I think I'm going to die of frustration." Luke deadpans.

"Yeah, count me in." Ohm rub's his eyes (or rather, Luke's eyes) "So no one has any idea what happened?"   
"No." Brock complains. "No clue."   
There's a bit of silence before the southern Ohm gasps. "Ohm, is this a tattoo?"   
Ohm can feel his face heat up.   
"Oh, shit, yer getting the face reveal, aren't ye?What does he look like?"   
"I'll only admit that it's a tattoo when you admit this is a piercing." Ohm cuts in before Luke can answer   
Two more pings alert them of two more people.   
"- **_KINO_ ** ! Get off, ye big smelly cohnt!"

"Hey! Leave Kino alone! If anyone should be yelling it should be me- Joe and Tony never shut the fuck up!"   
"This is a nightmare." Brian was ready to pour himself a stiff drink.    
Two more pings.   
"Eyyy, welcome to freaky friday part II!"   
"Vape Boi and Milk boi swap places!"   
Ohm watched as Evan took off his headphones and threw himself onto Luke's bed, screaming into the pillow. Ohm was ready to join him when there were two more alerts on discord.

"I swear to god I'm not a racist."   
"Scott! Shut up!"   
"Oh my god" Ohm pushed himself back from the computer and took a few deep breaths.   
"Is this a dream?" Evan mumbled into the pillow.   
At this point, he would've taken anything over their current situation, including a nightmare.   
"At least this has happened t' everyone, right?" Brian says. They all paused. "Wait. Where's Anthony?"   
Another ping.   
"Should I know why everyone is here without me?" Anthony says into the mic.   
Luke slams the desk with both hands. "Why isn't he affected?!"

"Affected? By what? Listen if this is about that Scribbli.o video, it got demonetized too so-"   
"We swapped bodies, dude." Tyler's slang sounds so weird with Nogla's deep voice, and there's a second of silence before Anthony breaks out im his infamous fake laughter.   
"It's not April fools, you guys don't need to prank me."    
"I wish I was fohking jokin', ye fat cohnt." Brian growled, and it was that sentence that made Anthony start to believe that maybe they were telling the truth- because Brock would never throw out the C U Next Tuesday word.    
"Holy shit."

"Yeah. Exactly." Luke breathes out a steady stream of curse words under his breath before speaking again. "This is Luke."   
"Texan Ohm is Luke, gotcha."   
"I'm not Texan!" Cartoonz grits his teeth at the wild laughter from Anthony.   
Panda takes in a deep breath before laughing again. "So wait, are you guys trapped in gay Freaky Friday?"   
"Yes!" John's voice is not meant to be as energetic as Smitty makes it. "This is gay Freaky Friday, thank you Anthony!"

"You're welcome, Smitty." They can all hear the amusement in Panda's voice, and everyone starts talking at once, again. Two more people join amidst the chaos, and angry Spanish screaming overtakes the rest of the guys trying to speak over one another and make their protests heard.   
Luke's phone suddenly dings, and Ohm is a bit surprised to see a new text message from Anthony- who at this point had muted himself from the call.   
_ Kung Fu Panda: Ill brb Ohm I'm gonna think of a solution _ _  
_ _ Xoxo Your Weiner squeezing buddy _

****

Ohm breaths out, ignoring the cries behind him of Evan yelling at Delirious. He's not sure how his friend is planning to fix this solution, but he knows that if anyone were to find something as weird on the internet as 'my friends switched bodies help', it would be Anthony. His lips quirk up at the closing signature.   
"Brian Michael Hanby!" Brian's voice cuts through the screaming in his ears, effectively shutting everyone up. "If you drop another C-word in my body, I will shave your hair without stopping to think about it."   
The call stays silent as everyone processes the threat aimed at the Irishman.

There silence is broken by Brock's voice- but its with a tone that none of the other guys have heard before from their sweet friend.   
"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

_ Terroriser has sent an image _ _  
_ _ IMG.089 _   
A picture of Brian's face appeared on everyone's screen, a cool expression on his face. A pair of scissors were held in his hand.   
"Try me." floated through the call. I will  _ get to the chopping _ if you do it again." The cool tone Brock uses makes Brian's voice actually sound like Brian this time.   
"U-uh noted."   
"Good."    
Thank god Anthony decided to come back now- his loud voice cutting through the tension like a knife.   
"I GOT IT! WE HAVE TO MEET UP!"

Evan flinched at his friend's scream. "Jesus, Anthony!"   
"Sorry, sorry, got a little excited." They can hear Anthony furiously typing into his phone before he starts talking again. "But we have to meet up!"   
"Why?" Marcel-in-Scotty sounds exasperated.

"You got any better ideas, Marcel?"   
"No, I don't." The man grumbled, sounding far too much like the man he was currently stuck in.    
"Then it's settled! We get some recording done today and buy plane tickets for tomorrow, deal?"

"Recording?" Ohm nearly falls out of his chair when he realizes Oh yeah, we're YouTubers, we make videos. He glances at Luke's phone, which has lit up with another text.   
Kung Fu Panda: JUST GO WITH IT   
"That is a terrible idea." Delirious says. "We all sound super different; someone's gonna notice."   
"Impressions episode?" Panda offers, and they can hear him start to munch on something.

"I think that could work." Ohm says, hoping that he captured some of Cartoonz' bravado as he spoke. "We just need a day or two's worth of videos until we can meet up and fix this. Some Uno and Cards Against Humanity should work."   
There are a few hums of agreement as the others mull the idea around- not too many of the guys had any backlogged videos that they could post in the meantime.

"I think we're forgetting the elephant in the room here," and of course it's Luke who speaks up, "that not everyone here has done a face reveal. Ohm? Delirious? Are you guys okay with this?"   
Ohm stares at the screen, ignoring the weight of Evan's gaze on the back of his head. "I mean, why not?"   
"Ye - yeah!" Delirious pipes up, and everyone ignores the bit of waver in his voice. "Ohm and Vanoss have seen me now, so why not everyone else?"   
"Perfect," Anthony says, a little too deviously. "Let's start recording, then."

"Waitwaitwait-" They can practically hear Smitty smiling with John's voice, mischief lacing his tone as his hands slammed on John's keyboard. "Screw face reveals, we're missing the biggest elephant in the room."    
Silence- and John's voice was horrendously creepy as he whispered into the mic.   
" _ We can look at each others d i c k s." _

It takes a split second for everyone to start yelling again.   
"Ha! Joke's on ye guys! I already went to take a piss and boy oh boy, is Brock packin'-"   
"Brian!" Brock's squeal is piercing in everyone's ears. "Are you freaking serious?"   
"Don't worry Brocky, I give ye' full permission te jerk it off at least once."

There's a muffled scream heard faintly in tbe background before Terroriser's discord cuts out- and the guys start cracking up with laughter. And for a moment, things are normal. They're just a bunch of friends- not best friends stuck in a supernatural disaster.    
Brock joins back a minute later, and he is utterly silent.   
"So, uno?"

****

Anthony, 'Evan', 'Brock', and 'Ohm' all agree to a game of UNO, since that's what their friends upload often. Everyone else hops into the second voice chat for a game of CAH.   
They're quiet as they get things set up, but when they join the lobby, Anthony starts cracking jokes. He checks in with everyone to make sure OBS is recording, then dives in.   
"Brock."   
"Yes, Anthony?" It seems their friend's uncanny ability for voice mimicking has carried over to Brock's body, as there's zero trace of what identifies him as Brian.   
"Let me hear your best impression of Brian."

Brian grins mischievously- it looks so unnatural on Brock's face (not that anyone can see, facecams were a definite no go for the video).   
"Oh my lord." Luke mutters, playing a +2 towards Jon when the rest of them are busy with 'Brock's' uncanny Terroriser impression.

"Really?" They can tell Delirious is trying his best not to slur words, but he's still struggling a little. Panda decides to help him out.   
"Evan, we know Brian is a master at any voice, and Ohm does a good impression of getting jacked off. What are your secret talents?"   
"Shuch up." He can tell through the mic that Delirious is grateful for the lifeline. "You'll never know."

"I know you play some mean guitar." Luke piped up, wincing at the obvious accent that seeps through Ohm's voice.    
"Ah yes! I am the master at guitar!"

‘Brock’ laughs wildly. He covers it up by hitting Anthony with a +4.    
“C’mon man!” Anthony complains.    
The rest of the recording session passes by with only a few voice and name slip ups, nothing that couldn’t be fixed with minimal recording.    
  
“No. I refuse to say it.” Ohm looked at the card of the screen.    
“C’mon man, who are you, Ohm?” Marcel’s voice teased.    
“Yes.” Ohm deadpanned.

"Just read the damn card pussy!" Tyler yells, thankful that he can just shout his way through a recording and still kind of sound like Nogla.    
Ohm takes a deep breath, and manages to grit out,    
"Osama Bin Laden in the streets, kamikaze pilot in the sheets."

Cheers rise to meet him.   
"There we go, Cartoonz!"   
"Now read the next one."   
Ohm glared at the icons in discord.   
"Who had two blank cards?"   
"Just read it!"   
"Fine." Ohm leaned in close to the microphone. If he was going darkside, he wasn't dipping his toe in when he could cannonball.   
"Severe lactose allergy in the streets, fingering Smitty in the sheets-"    
"JOHN!"

"What?" 'John' protested, hearing the wild giggles from other people in the call. "How do you know it's me?"   
"You can ignore the last one." Nogla says, trying his best to keep the accent out of his voice.   
"Oh geez, Tyler."   
"Yeah, I'm not reading that one."

Both sessions ended, and people decided to switch up games or add new ones in.

There was a weird moment in between games while they waited, a few people lingering in the discord and talking quietly. Brock, Jon and Ohm were pretty quiet, much to the worry of their switched counterparts.

Luke decided to text Ohm directly, sending a picture of Tiny curled up in his lap- hoping it would make Ohm smile at the very least.

Ohm sent his classic :D emoticon, but didn't text any real words. Luke frowned, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses.   
A sudden flurry of giggling caused his head to snap up.   
"What did you two do?" Anthony popped in, and Luke could recognize the giggles as the youngest of the bunch.   
"Nothing." John said. The two started giggling again, with a few 'shhhh!' tossed in there.   
"That sounds oddly suspicious." Brian's voice sounded tired, and Luke could only imagine how stressed Brock was at the moment.

"Nah- us? Suspicious? Pfft," The way John (or Smitty- or whoever it was) had said it put his nerves on edge. There was definitely something going on between the two; Luke just expected it to be a bad prank or joke or something along the lines of their usual behavior.

"Drop the act." His voice left no room for argument. He wasn't in the mood for a prank.   
"I don't think I've ever heard Ohm sound that scary." Smiity's voice was full of awe.   
"I don't think I've ever heard you sound that impressed, John." Wildcat-in-Nogla commented.   
"John? Who's that loser? Nah, my name's Smitty."   
A beat paused. The call erupted again.   
"How?" seemed to be the main question yelled at the two.

"We switched back, losers!" John called, and Evan was the first to realize that Smitty's mic was the only one in the call.   
Which meant they were together- in the same place at least.   
"How the fuck did y'all manage to get back in each others bodies?"   
There was some hysterical laughter from the milkboi himself, John's snorts distant in the background.    
"I guess you could say we got in each others bodies, yah."

"Ew." Brian could picture his own face wrinkled up in disgust as Moo leaned away from the mic. "Are you serious?"   
"Hell yeah, borther!"   
"Wait, you guys actually tried that?" Anthony sounded less disgusted and more fascinated. "I didn't think that would work!"   
"Wait- Jigglesworth, you suggested that to them?"   
"Ohm, first of all, never call me Jigglesworth in Luke's voice. Second, yes, I did. It's Gay Freaky Friday; some sort of confession had to work."

"So you guys...?"   
"Told each other 'I love you'? Not that hard." The scoff that John ended with was pretty loud, and it made all of the guys fall silent, but John had to ruin these solemn moments. "It's not gay if it's your soulmate."   
"Wait- dude it's still gay. We're gay."   
"Oh, you rite you rite."   
The couple laughed and a kiss could faintly be heard exchanged by the two.

A sigh could be heard from Brock.   
“Oh, ok. I thought you guys...”   
“Fucked.”   
Brian finished.   
“Oh. We did that too,”   
John said, his smirk audible.   
“But we switched when we said I love you.”   
Smitty finished, his smile heard in his voice   
“So basically it’s the universe done with you guys beating around the bush and forcing you to go confess your feelings.”   
Anthony said matter-of-factly.

A loud cough could be heard from Ohm's end, like he had spit out a mouthful of water. "Excuse me?" he said into the voice chat, expressing everyone's feelings.   
"You heard what I said."   
Evan cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, I uh, hate to have to leave but-" Ohm started, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, hands shaking as he fumbled with his mouse, ignoring Evan's raised brow. "- I left the oven on, gotta blast. See you tomorrow guys!" He quickly disconnected and put his face on the desk.

“Hey Evan, did he really leave the oven on?”   
Luke asked quietly, almost sounding like a shy Ohm for a moment.   
Evan glanced over at Ohm, and frowned slightly.   
“Yeah.”

"And I am going to go make sure, uh, we don't burn your house down Cartoonz." Evan hung up with a sigh catching in his throat, looking over with pretty blue eyes that didn't belong to him. Ohm let out a long winded groan, his mouth and cheeks half smushed against the wooden desktop.   
Evan shut Delirious' laptop and hopped off of the bed, putting a comforting hand on Luke Ohm's shoulder.    
"Let's pack and then we can talk, yah? Or we can talk tomorrow- we have a long flight after all."

"Okay." Ohm grumbled.   
"Let's talk about something else. I know I'm gonna get the face reveal tomorrow, but what do you look like?"   
Ohm grinned tiredly. "I feel bad for Cartoonz. He's stuck as a giant bunny mutant."   
Evan let out a breathy laugh that sounded like it could almost belong to Delirious. "To be honest, I'm a little surprised I don't have a hockey mask glued to my face right now."

"Yeah- Delirious looks... normal. Well- not normal. I also expected a mask."    
The anonymous youtubers were both incredibly handsome- but while Ohm had soft features, a bright smile and plump lips, Jonathan's face was all angles- a sharp jaw and cheekbones that could cut glass. His eyes were piercing and the small gauges in his ears really made him look over the top hot.

"Regardless- even if this isn't your body, it's really nice to finally meet you, Ohm." Evan says it with a blinding smile that looks so natural on Jonathan's lips. Ohm debates for a moment before he drags Evan in for a hug, pretending that Cartoonz definitely has something in his eye and no, he's not crying.    
The two fall into comfortable conversation when they part, ignoring the obvious problem for now and acting like they were each other anyways.    
"I have to go next door to grab some clothes for Delirious, but I'll probably come back here to crash for the night."

"Sounds good." Ohm falls onto Cartoonz's bed. "I'll be here."   
He gets a text from Jonathan Delirious five minutes later   
Jonathan Delirious: Ohm i didnt see it this morning but Delirious actually has a teddy bear   
Ohm laughs and shuts off the phone, pulling on a pair of pjs.

He definitely ignore the muscles that he feels under the t-shirt as he yanks it over his head, and he definitely ignore how Cartoonz' sweatpants hang dangerously low on his hips, exposing the 'v' of his hipbones to Ohm's hungry eyes.

Ohm doesn't want to ponder the circumstances he's in, both being inside of Luke's body, and being attracted to Luke's body, but he still feels weird in the sweatpants.   
Evan comes back into the house, a pile of clothes in his arms.

"That is certainly a wardrobe." Ohm commented dryly, watching as Evan let out a nervous laugh- running his hands through dark hair much shorter than he was used to.   
"Fuck if I know what Delirious wears- there's too many skinny jeans and shit, help me."   
"And you think I'm the guy to ask?!"

"Yes? I don't know your style!"   
"I wear geeky t-shirts with puns on them. I'm not fashionable, Evan."   
"Well, you're still helping me choose the outfits."

The two bonded probably far too late into the night, with netflix playing on Toonz' plasma screen tv as they sorted through clothes. The two fell asleep on the couch with half packed suitcases on the floor, excitement and nerves and stress making them both sleep- albiet restlessly- through the rest of the night.    
  
And speaking of restless nights.   
Brock couldn't sleep to save his damn life.   
Maybe it was the time zone difference- or maybe it was the obvious anxiety attack that threatened to spill out of his chest.

He shifted and turned on Brian's bed, finally getting up and deciding to look around.   
Moo didn't consider it snooping; technically, he was Brian, and it wasn't like he was going to go searching in Brian's underwear drawer.   
He started looking around on Brian's bookshelf, eyes falling on a white-bound scrapbook.

He picked it up without a second thought, as it looked far too out of place beside the comic books and graphic novels that stocked the messy shelf. His fingers trailed over the velvet soft front cover, and he flipped to the first page.   
He recognized the handwriting- it was definitely Evan's- a letter or something written back in 2014 (as the paper stated). It must have been when the two really started playing together, and the sentiment that Brian had not only saved but preserved this little scrap of memory had his heart clenching.    
But there was more- more papers and letters, pictures taken from Tyler's polaroid and some fanmail in between the pages.

Brock felt himself tearing up a bit at how much effort Brian had put into this; the scrapbook was filled to the brim with little trinkets, like business cards from the places they'd all eaten at together and the lanyards and backstage passes from PAX; plane tickets and sticky notes the boys doodled on during panels.

His eyes fell on a printed photo, and his hand flew to his mouth,   
It was a photo of him and Brian at a gaming convention. On the back, Brian had wrote  _ "Brocky and Brian - 2017" _

He closed the scrapbook, feeling now that he had invaded some sort of privacy. He felt tears gather in his eyes.   
Under the date, Brian had drawn a heart.

Brock wasn't in denial- he had been in love with Brian for a long time- but now, that there was a small chance that Brian liked him back?    
It made it hard to breathe.   
Usually he'd reach for his inhaler, but he was in Brian's body- and the man didn't have a lung problem like he did.    
Speaking of- Brian's phone started buzzing incessantly from where Brock had left if in the covers, and he scrambled to find it- destroying the freshly made bed in the process.  He nearly choked when he saw his own name,  **_Moo Moo_ ** light up the screen- and was quick to answer it.

"Inhaler." his voice wheezed. "Where?"   
Brock winced at how harsh his voice sounded. "Bathroom."   
The phone gave a sound close to wind passing by a car as Brian went to the bathroom.    
"Top cabinet."   
"Thank you." He heard his inhaler being used several times, and then a deep exhale.   
"Yeah. Probably should have warned you about that. Sorry." Brock ran a hand through Brian's his hair

"Ye never told anyone ye had breathin' problems." Brian said when he caught his breath, staring at the inhaler in his hands with a slight frown, cheeks red and flushed.   
"It never came up, I guess. It sounds stupid when I say it anyways..." Brock trailed off, and Brian was once again astounded at how soft his voice could get when he wasn't the one in control of it. "How did you get yourself so worked up to need to use it anyways?" Was finally asked by Brock once the silence became too much, and insecurities started to eat away at him.

"Ye want the honest truth or the answer that'll make ye happy?"   
"The truth will make me happy, Brian."   
"I went snoopin' in yer closet."

Brock choked on his own saliva. His closet.    
**_O h n o._ **   
There were some... questionable items that he stored there (because he was a man with needs, dammit) and having the guy he was in love with find them was absolutely mortifying. His ears burned with how flushed he was, and Brock could only squeak in response.   
"Now- don't be mad! I- I was surprised to see summa that stuff though- the paddle was somethin' I was not expectin' tho-"   
_ "Please shut up-” _   
"-and the handcuffs~"

"Brian, stop talking-"   
"-but it was the gag that really got me interested."   
**_"Brian Michael Hanby."_ **   
The Irishman continued. "I might've gotten a lil' worked up when I saw yer collection, Brocky."

This was how he was going to die, Brock thought, as his brain scrambled to both process that most recent bit of information and try to come up with a response. He was failing miserable, trying to stutter out something intelligible before he lost his nerve.   
"Y-you what?"   
"You do know yer sexy as all hell, right Brocky? The toys are just icing on the cake."   
"I'm really not following."

"Will me cursing get the point across?" Brian sighed. "I'm in love with ye, Brocky."   
Brock's brain short-circuited.   
"Brock? Will ye say something?"   
Brock realized he had been gaping at the phone.   
"Fuck."   
"...did you just swear?"   
"Fuck, Brian, yes."

"Even in my body it sounds wrong comin' from ya." Brock's voice was quiet, and in that instant Brian really did sound like the guy whose body he was stuck in.   
"Brian... I love you too- I always have." Brock was smiling through watery tears, hazel eyes wet and shining in the dark room.   
They waited.   
There was no flash of magic- no Disney princess moment. They were still stuck in each other's bodies- the confession not having done shit. It made Brock start to second guess everything.   
Maybe Brian had been lying to him   
"I don't understand why that didn't fohkin' work!" Brian yelled, panic making him quick to turn to anger.

"Maybe... maybe it didn't work because you're just saying it-"   
"Brocky." Brian was quick to cut in, the phone shaking in one hand while Brock's inhaler shook in the other.   
"C'mon Bri- I-I- can't expect someone as gorgeous and funny and talented as you to fall in love with a nobody. You're an angel; no angel would wanna fly low for a bird like me."    
"Brock can you shut up for one fohkin second-"   
"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Brian." Brock said through his hiccups, trying desperately to end the call before he could make a bigger fool of himself.   
"BROCK-"   
  
The line went dead.   
He tried calling himself back but Brock must have turned his phone off, as all of his calls went straight to voicemail. Brian had to take another puff from the inhaler before he got worked up again, angry tears pricking at the corner of Brock's gorgeous eyes. How could the man think so badly of himself?   
He needed a drink- and hurried downstairs to the kitchen hoping that Brock had some kind of alcohol in the house. Brian only made it halfway down the stairs before he noticed something odd hanging on the wall. There were pictures- and a lot of them. At first he thought they were just photos of Brock's family, but Brian knew the guys in these photos; it was them.   
A picture of Marcel with his first play button hung next to a photo of Scotty and Tyler in the kitchen- taken from their Bacon Pancake video. He saw Nogla laying on the grass with Joe and Tony, and an old picture of Evan in his hockey uniform taken from the stands.

There were too many moments to count- Brock must have had 3 dozen photos in this hallway alone. Brian rushed down to the kitchen and found even more photos- a picture of Arlan with his cockatoo, Lui and Nogla asleep on each other at Brian's house, a selfie of Cartoonz wearing some Ohm merchandise that was clearly taken from instagram. Anthony's first face reveal, a picture of Smitty and John in those stupid sunglasses- every photo was framed and dusted to show the smiling faces of their friends for Brock to see everyday.

So how could a man who loved and supported others so freely not love himself?    
Brian cursed and quickly brought out the phone in his pocket, hitting speed dial 1- hoping that Nogla was still awake and he could talk his best friends ear off about his love problem.   
-but this wasn't his phone, and the first contact for Brock's speed dial was-   
_ You've reached Brian Michael Hanby, leave a message if its important, if not I don't give a shite. _

“Fohk.” Brian took the phone away from his ear, swiping at his eyes to stop the tears from falling. “Fohk”

"Stupid fohking curse!" Brian yelled out to no one in particular, gripping the edge of the counter with gritted teeth. Fuck this- he checked the time on the microwave, 1:14 am. Perfect- Tyler and Brock's flight should be leaving soon- since they were in a different time zone and had the longest flight to take. He had plenty of time to pack and come up with some grand romantic gesture to show just how in love with Brock that he is. Brian loaded up Brock's netflix library, picked the first rom com he saw (which wasn't hard to find) and got to work.

****

Delirious liked to think of himself as a loner.   
But that was never true, was it?   
He lived next door to his best friend of nearly 2 decades, and was on discord or skype 24/7 just waiting for someone to get on so he could talk the day away. But being alone in this big house, unsure of where he is or where anything is- it makes him lonely. He's so isolated from the group, and he's kind of thankful Panda talked them all into meeting to fix this because Jon would not have lasted another day in the house.   
It was too empty- and maybe Vanoss liked the solace and the echoing halls, but all they did for Jon was put him on edge.    
It reminded him far too much of a horror game, and maybe that's why he couldn't sleep even though the sun was bound to rise any minute. After tossing and turning for what must have been hours, Jonathan got up and out of bed with burning pain behind his eyes. He would sleep on the plane, Jon thought, as he gathered clothes and cords and toiletries for his flight in a few hours.   
The silence was deafening.    
Feeling on the verge of madness, Jon grabbed his friends phone and punched in the password (AL Dusty, really?) before heading to the music player on the device.    
He was surprised to find a playlist entitled 'Work in Progress' with about a dozen or so mp3 files in it. He figured fuck it, and popped in some headphones and started the music.

His ears were suddenly filled with the familiar style of guitar he knew Evan liked to play, grinning unconsciously at the sound. He had stumbled upon a goldmine of unreleased Rynx songs, and his heart skipped a beat when Evan started to sing.    
_ Cuz baby you make me feel _ _  
_ _ Like I'm on top of the world _ _  
_ _ And baby you make me feel _ _  
_ _ Like my emotions are swirled _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I can't breathe when I hear your laugh _ _  
_ _ It's so intoxicating  _ _  
_ _ Like a home away from home _ _  
_ _ It can be so fucking aggravating _ _  
_ _ When you're not home _ _  
_ _ When you're not there _ _  
_ _ When I can't see your eyes _ _  
_ _ Or your gorgeous hair _ _  
_ _ When you're not mine _ _  
_ _ I start to despair _ _  
_ _ Cuz baby I just wish _ _  
_ _ You were my teddy bear _ _  
_ _ My teddy bear _

Del let the charger he was about to pack fall to the floor next to the suitcase, heart beating a million miles a minute. He replayed it over and over and over again, not believing the words. It had to be about him, right? Who else would it be about? Was he crazy?   
Jon wished he had Cartoonz, but there was no time to contact his friend anyways. The Uber would be down to bring him to the airport any minute, and he still had to find Evan's passport and finish packing.    
He let the song keep playing as he scrambled to get his act together, frantic and anxious and overwhelmed all at once. He threw on some clothes that probably didn't match Evan's style (thank god for skinny jeans though) and hurried to get out the door with a half full suitcase and a toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth.   
  
This was certainly going to be the meetup of a lifetime, huh?

****

Evan and Ohm woke up around the same time, a little confused but no less nervous. They finished some last minute packing, ate a quick breakfast of toast, and headed to the airport. Their Uber ride was quiet, and dropped them off at the front gate.    
TSA, at least, was its normal self. Even if that self was a nightmare, it was still something that remained the same in their lives.    
The plane wasn’t too full, and they got a row of seats to themselves.    
The take-off went off without a hitch.    
“Alright.” Evan’s classic phrase was strange coming out of Jon’s mouth. “I’ve been drowning in nerves since we started recording last night, so let’s talk.”   
Ohm nodded, sneaking a glance to make sure no one around them could hear them. Luckily, most of the people in the surrounding seats had earphones in.    
“Okay.”

"I think it's both pretty obvious we're in love with our best friends."    
Ohm nodded, trying hard to fight the blush that settled high on his cheeks. Damn it Cartoonz. His fingers played with the strings on the oversized hoodie he wore, looking far too out of style to be the real Cartoonz. He didn' even know how to do his hair back like the man did, so it was loose and messy in his face even with his hood on.   
"And we're supposed to admit our feelings in order to get back into our own bodies."   
Another nod.   
"I don't think I can do this." Evan finally admitted, sitting back in his seat with his arms over his chest.

“Neither can I.” Ohm sighed, letting his head hit the headrest. “It’s like: okay, I’ve been in love with this dude for years, but I have no idea how to move forward with it.”   
“And every time you think about confessing, you get a dozen more thoughts on how it could go wrong.”    
Ohm nodded. “It’s terrifying, now that I’m being forced to do it.”   
Evan let out a sigh, those baby blue eyes trained on Ohm. “Yeah. I got you.”   
They spent the rest of the plane ride talking about trivial things, trying their best to ignore the looming issue over their hearts.    
“Wait.” Evan checked Jon’s phone, frowning at the time. “I think Tyler and Brock are landing right now as well.”

****

_ Brian and Nogla _ Er, Brock and Tyler did land first- having had to take one of the earliest red-eyes known to man to make it on time to the states. They were both equally frazzled and Brian's features were twisted with exhaustion, heartache prominent on the usually pretty face. Tyler wasn't doing much better, thrown off by how Brock wasn't acting like himself at all. He tried to talk to him on the plane but Brock had kind of broken down, and now that they were in the airport looking for Panda and the gang, it seemed apparent why.   
"I think I'm gonna throw up, Tyler."   
"You'll be fine. We'll get this fixed."

Brock let out a hefty sigh, tired eyes gazing around the airport, clutching his suitcase like it was going to save him.    
“Is that Luke?” Tyler’s voice cut through his tired state, letting his focus settle on a tall bearded man, and an equally tall stranger.    
Tyler raised Nogla’s hand in wave, which Luke (or rather, Ohm) returned, saying something to the man next to him.    
They both started walking towards Brock and Tyler, and Brock got his first look at Delirious’s face.    
Jon Evan opened his mouth. “Hey guys.”   
“Hey Evan. Looking good.” Tyler grinned at his best friend.    
“Hello to you too.” Rather than the Southern drawl that usually crawled lazily out of Cartoonz’s mouth, it was a flirty Chicago accent.    
“Hi Ohm.” Brock said, managing to smile at his friend.

"Brock, you look terrible." Evan cut in, painted nails quickly cupping Brian's cheeks and looking over the man's face with searching blue eyes. "And I'm not just saying that because you look like Brian. Did you sleep?"   
"Jetlag?" Brock offered, gently pulling away from mothering hands that he was usually the one giving. "Where's Panda?"

“We’re looking.” Tyler offered. “But we should probably text him.”   
“Already ahead of you.” Ohm has taken out Luke’s phone, typing in something furiously and smiling at the results. “He says he’s at Baggage pick up 5.”   
The four boys walked to where they had been instructed to go, passing some jokes back and forth.    
Ohm stopped dead in his tracks.    
The LED sign that claimed this area was indeed ‘Baggage Claim 5’ had two men standing next to it, chatting amicably.    
“Ohm, is that - is that you?” Brock said, looking back at his friend.

"Uh yeah, this is surreal."    
It was him talking to Anthony alright- but not like Ohm would ever dress himself. He looked... really good. His hair was styled, scruff trimmed, wearing clothes he didn't think he owned that framed his body really well. It was so weird to see Luke's confident body language on himself.   
Anthony was the first to spot them, turning away from the conversation as he spotted them in the crowd. He waved at the group enthusiastically, and then Luke turned to see what all the commotion was.   
Their eyes met.

A smirk graced Ohm’s Cartoonz’s lips, and Ohm felt a little nauseous on how Cartoonz looked in his body.    
“Well, well, well.” His own voice graced his ears. “I would say ‘look at this attractive man’, but you’ve dressed me like a druggie, so I refuse to compliment you.”   
Ohm gaped at Luke. Then he grinned, broadly, punching him in the arm. “Where did you even find those clothes? I own nothing but mom jeans and baggy t-shirts.”   
Cartoonz held a finger to his lips. His eyes, framed by his glasses, turned to the Delirious standing awkwardly behind them.    
“You taking good care of Jon’s body, Vanoss?”

"He hasn't died yet, it's a start." Tyler pipes in before Evan can even speak, slinging a casual arm around Jon's shoulders. "Damn Ohm, you do look hot- why the fuck did you not show us your face earlier?"    
Luke feels jealousy boil in his stomach, fists clenching ever so subtly at his side. Even though he had technically dressed Ohm to look like a total hottie, but it was for his eyes only- Ohm's eyes only?    
This body swap mess was confusing as shit.   
But Ohm-in-Luke just shrugged, a nervous smile gracing Cartoonz' lips. Thankfully they're all interrupted by the arrival of 4 more people- Smitty and John leading the two, holding hands and snickering as Scotty and Marcel bickered loudly behind them. It was a welcome distraction, and the airport suddenly got a lot more chaotic as more of their friends joined the conversation.    
"HOLY SHIT-"

“Who allowed this man to be this attractive?” Smitty pointed at Luke-in-Ohm. “Uh, is this allowed?”   
John snickered at the vine reference, shoulder-smacking his friends in greeting.    
Another person joined them. Tyler laughed wildly at the image of the Irishman stuck in his body, grumbling as it was pointed out how he was now shorter than a good portion of the people here.    
Brock’s eyes caught on the two new people entering the terminal.    
One was a big, buff, Asian man, clutching his carry on bag like a teddy bear.    
The other was a body Brock knew too well.   


It wasn’t unusual to see a nervous expression on his face, but Brian made it look so much different on his own features. Brock shot them a confused look when both his body and Evan’s stop before they made it to the group, talking to each other quickly as they argued- briefly. Delirious dropped the bag he was carrying, grabbing for the guitar case that was strapped to his back that no one had noticed. All eyes were on the two as Jonathan pulled out one of Evan’s acoustic guitars. 

“Are ye sure ye know how t’play this?” Brian mumbled to Jon, nerves making his accent thicker in Brock’s sweet voice. Jon scoffed and nodded, settling the strap around his shoulders with a bright.    
“I practiced the whole flight, and Evan has some muscle memory in these fingers.” Jon laughed and wiggled the digits in question, setting them on the strings. “Ready when you are.”

Brian took a deep breath, patting Brock’s inhaler that sat in his back pocket. 

He started singing when Jon started strumming. 

****

_ “I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad _ _  
_ _ Carry you around when your arthritis is bad _ _  
_ _ All I wanna do is grow old with you.”  _

Brock gasped as he recognized the song, recounting the countless times he had watched _The Wedding Singer_. Brian kept singing, his voice sounding surprisingly good with Brian’s accent

****

_ “I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches _ _  
_ _ Build you a fire if the furnace breaks _ _  
_ _ Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you _ _  
_ _ I'll miss you _ _  
_ _ Kiss you _ _  
_ _ Give you my coat when you are cold _ _  
_ _ Need you _ _  
_ _ Feed you _ _  
_ _ Even let you hold the remote control _ _  
_ _  
_ _ So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink _ _  
_ _ Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink _ _  
_ _ Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you _ _  
_ _ I wanna grow old with you.” _

****

Brock put a hand to his mouth, eyes already watering. As Brian finished the last chord, he ran to the other man, flinging his arms around his neck.    
Jon chuckled, packing up the guitar and walking over to the guys, letting them have their moment.    
“Hi Brocky.” Brian whispered. “Like my song?”   
“You’re such a nerd.” Brock laughed, stepping back a bit to look at himself Brian.    
“I’m yer nerd. Because I was serious, Brock. I really do love ye. If anyone’s the angel, it’s ye. If anyone deserves to fall in love, it’s ye.” He looked up at Brock, realizing he was shorter than him now. “Brock. I love ye.”

"Oh-my god, Brian." Brock choked out, tears running down pretty ocean eyes. "I love you so much."    
Their lips met with no hesitation, molding together like they had always meant to be. It was fire; it was years of longing and late night talks, fantasies coming to fruition in that one little moment.    
They pulled back and saw each other- Brock staring at Brian's beautiful blue eyes and Brian staring at Brock's soft face and flushed cheeks.   
"I saw th' piano ye were always talkin' about, the one in the airport." Brian's voice was smooth and Irish as it was always supposed to be, and Brock let out a wet laugh as he pulled Brian in for another kiss- happy to be back in his own body, with his lover at his side.

  
Smitty turned off his phone with a grin, ignoring the  'upload complete' message that he got from youtube. They could be mad at him later, the world deserved to see some love today.

Anthony watched the two with a smile. “Shall we continue this at the house?” He said to his friends, some of who were discreetly wiping at their eyes. Everyone nodded, and as some people went with Anthony to his car and some people waited for Uber’s, Jon finally got to meet his friends.    
He first gave a hug to Cartoonz-in-Ohm, smiling as he got a squeeze in return.    
“Would you look at - you look at that. I’m still younger and taller than you.”

"Oh shut up." Luke said, rolling his eyes and shoving the Asian off him with a grin. "You're still a bitch."   
"I'm hurt, Cartoonz."   
"Good,"   
Jon was happy that they could still bicker like brothers, even in different bodies. He snickered to himself before looking around, spotting Ohm-in-Luke and Evan-in-himself talking- and what the hell was he wearing?

"Evan-Evan-Evan-Evan I look like a damned fool!" Del exclaimed, walking up to himself and inspecting the jacket he was wearing- red was not his color, and the Canadian hadn't even put any eyeliner on him this morning. He had to stand on his tiptoes a bit to get a better look at his own face- and suddenly his face was far too close- blue eyes wide with something.   
And then Jon remembered the damn song.

“So...” Delirious felt all of his confidence immediately disappear. “I found your - your music.”   
His face paled even further than what it already was.    
“Re-really?” Evan stammered out, and Jon almost laughed at how similar they sounded. “Did you enjoy the early access?”

"I did." He grinned. It looked wrong on Evan's face, the Asian usually showing shy smiles instead of bright ones like Jon's.  "Do you wanna talk about it- or-or- we could skip the talking? Or- uh- oh fuck it-" He surged forward before Evan could answer his question- what, Delirious had always been pretty impulsive.

Evan’s blue eyes widened as their lips met, then closed as he returned it. His arms hung at his sides, a little unsure of what to do.    
Delirious cupped his face, and Evan could feel the sharp nails he had gotten used to pierce his cheek.    
...wait.    
Their eyes fluttered open, taking in the switch.    
Evan looked up at the face he had waited so long to see. He smiled and leaned in again, pressing their foreheads against each other.    
“Am I your teddy bear now?” Delirious teased, his breath ghosting across Evan’s ear.

Evan didn't answer- instead grabbing the collar of Jon's jacket and tugging Jon down for another breathtaking kiss. They kissed for far too long in the airport lobby- and Luke had to break them up, ignoring the bright white in his vision. One hand grabbed Jon's jacket white the other rubbed at his eyes, seeing white spots even when his eyes were closed.   
"Ah- what the fuck?"

“You okay?” Jon asked, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder.    
“Oh.” Ohm-in-Cartoonz said, a little sadly. “I forgot about that.”   
Luke lifted his glasses and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Forgot about what? What’s wrong with your eyes?”

"I have a disorder- does everything look like TV static?"   
Luke nodded, gingerly rubbing at his eyes until rough hands pulled his away.    
"You're gonna make it worse. Just relax- it won't go away for a bit, but that's normal."

Luke looked blearily up at Ohm, trying his best to ignore the little patches of fuzz that swirled around in his vision. “You live with this?”   
Ohm shrugged. “All my life.”   
Luke furrowed his brow. “And it doesn’t bother you?”   
“I’ve gotten used to it.”

"Huh," No bother in asking if there were any solutions- he assumed it was permanent if Ohm was this used to it. He blinks a few times before he's able to ignore the flecks of snow, turning to himself with a weary smile. "Let's get to Anthony's car then we can talk, yah?"   
"Yeah."    
They shared a smile and headed off with Evan and Jon in tow- the two making out in the backseat for the duration of the drive, much to the annoyance of everyone in the car.

The people who had to take Uber arrived at Anthony’s house a few minutes after Anthony did, all laughing and smiles.    
“Hey, bitches, look at this!” John called to the group. He dove in for a kiss with his boyfriend, ignoring the wolf-whistles sent at them. When John came up for air, his grin was very distinctly not John.    
Anthony narrowed his eyes. “That’s really fucking weird, you guys.”   
As everyone started to debate the ethics of body-switching, Luke grabbed Ohm’s hand and drug him into the house.

He managed to maneuver his way around Anthony's house and to the back porch, where there was a little wooden swing that the two instantly sat on, swaying quietly as they gathered their thoughts and courage.   
It was surprising when Luke spoke up first, sounding truly like Ohm at how soft his voice had gotten.    
"I haven't loved too many people in my life, Ohm. I love Jon, that's for sure. I also love you- and I know that for a fact. Finally getting to see your stupid smile and fanmail you keep and all of the take out in your fridge- I want all of that, with you. I want to see that firsthand."

It was quick but it was passionate- in a way that Ohm had never felt with anyone before. His lips tingled when they pulled away, and he immediately brought a hand up to his lips. They tasted like peppermint.   
Ohm decided he loved it, and stared at Luke with a dopey grin gracing his features.   
"I'm gonna ohm-wreck your ass into the bed later-"   
"Hey, can we keep it PG-13 out here?" Anthony asked from his back door, rolling his eyes a little. "You two can squeeze wieners later- you gotta see this."   
Confused and a little pissed at being interrupted, the two walked hand in hand back inside Anthony's house- snug in their own bodies. But there was chaos in the living room- screaming and shouting and laughter making the place sound more like a playground or a middle school lunchroom.   
David was standing in the middle of the living room, nearly cackling as he spoke.   
"Hey there guys! It's Dathi here-"   
But there was something almost too good about the way he said it- it sounded too much like Nogla. Then they noticed Brock off to the sidelines, looking on the verge of strangling someone. Then they noticed Brian, who looked livid.   
"GET OUT OFF ME BODY YE CUNT."

They heard a screech from the kitchen, and Evan stepped out, Jon following close behind.   
But the way he held himself was proud and stiff.   
"Get out of my boyfriend's body you - you - you mannequin hoe!"   
"Nah," Evan said, and everyone realized who was possessing him. Tyler grinned. "I think it's time to upload some Fortnite on this channel, what do you guys think?"   
"Leave my channel alone!" Evan called, chuckling from the kitchen.

"Would be a shame if I uploaded some solo gameplay, hm?" Tyler laughed- and it was weird hearing Evan wheeze like that.   
"WILDCAT!"    
"What's up, pussy lips?" Tyler asked with a mad grin, leaning up to kiss Jonathan's cheek and ignoring the loud scream Jon made in protest.   
"Guess it's gotta be lip to lip contact, huh?"    
"So it would seem."    
Ohm looked at Anthony.   
Ohm got a very stupid idea.   
Was their resident Panda really immune?

"Love you," Ohm whispered in Luke's ear, hurrying over to their friend.   
Panda raised an eyebrow at Ohm as he moved closer.   
"Hi." Ohm said, before bringing Panda in for a kiss.   
He opened his eyes looking at himself again. He let out a Whoop!, dancing away from the shocked Ohm standing there.   
Ohm cackled loudly, trying (and failing) to recreate Anthony's laugh.

"Oh my god this gets worse and worse by the second." Scotty moaned- he and Marcel having to have swapped back earlier.   
"Anthony loves me!" Ohm cried out in the man's own voice, giggling wickedly as he danced around the room.   
Moo had his head in his hands by now, and Marcel plopped down on the couch next to the man, rubbing his back soothingly.   
"You alright dude?"   
"No," Brock groaned, "This is nightmare."   
"Oh? And why's that?"   
"I love all of you guys- I'm like, 99% sure I can switch with any one of you-  _ Smitty get away from me _ -"

He was cut off by another pair of lips touching his own, and suddenly he was looking at himself. He looked down at his sweatshirt, then back up at himself. "Smitty, switch back with me this instant."   
Smitty responded by leaping off the couch and tearing across the room to where Nogla had held Brian in a headlock until he kissed him. Brian's eyes fell on what he thought was his boyfriend, smiling until Smitty grabbed his cheeks and kissed him fiercely.   
They broke off, and then Brian was sprinting across the room. "STDs, here we come!"

Brock sat down where he was just sitting, now as Smitty, running his hands through pale hair and groaning.   
"I knew it, I knew it-" he hissed, "I love all you idiots too much. It's my downfall."    
"Sure is, buddy." Marcel patted his back once again. He looked up when he saw John out of the corner of his eye.   
"Marcel, hypothetically if we were to switch, can I say the 'n' word?"

"No, that's very racist John- Smitty- can you come get him before I beat his ass?"    
"I'll get him, hold on-" John said, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's body, grinning when he ended up once again in it (not the first time that day ;) ).   
"Can you guys stop kissing me." Brock mumbled, tasting cherry vape on his tongue as he sat down for the third time on the couch, now with dyed hair and too many rings to distract him.   
"You're the direct link to everyone man! It's smooch central."

Brock buried his face in his hands, only to be poked on the shoulder. He looked up and saw himself press a kiss to his lips, and he sighed as he sat down for the fourth time, the new John smiling at him.   
"Don't worry, Brocky, I'll get him for ye." Brian cleared his voice, a near-perfect imitation of John coming out. "G-Fuel codes for sale!"

****

The rest of the night went much like that- people stealing kisses and running off to snag some more. They made the mistake of trying to get a few games in, and Ohm nearly lost it when Smitty stole his body to say the worst cards imaginable.    
Brock had to keep applying chapstick, since he was getting kissed than he had in his entire life. The inhaler was kept on standby.    
It was 1:30 when people started to settle down, and realized they wanted to get back into their own bodies- but it wouldn't be as easy as that. Not everyone swithed back and forth, so they spent a complicated 40 minutes trying to do the math that would get everyone back in the right place.   
"This is fucking hopeless!" Luke yelled, ending up in Scotty's body about an hour ago and no way to get back to his, who was occupied by Jonathan. Anthony and Ohm still managed to make jokes even as John and Smitty, but Smitty was in Marcel's body and John was in Evan's. Tyler was left alone, but Nogla was in Anthony's body looking rather pouty.

"Should we try to focus on one person at a time?" Ohm offered, his grin looking eerily similar to Smitty's. "Since Moo loves everyone here, he can transfer everyone."   
Everyone murmured agreement, moving to stand in a circle. Brian, standing in Jon's body, spoke up first. "Alright, who wants their body back first?"   
Cartoonz sighed and raised his hand. "Luke speaking."   
Moo, wearing Ohm's body, walked over to Jon. "You guys are paying for my chapstick." They shared a brief kiss, and then Luke watched as his body walked closer to him.   
They kissed, and Cartoonz sat down in relief in his body, grabbing at his beard.   
"Scotty? Where are you, buddy?"   
It continued like that for a few minutes, a few mishaps and mistakes forcing them to go back a few steps. In a way, it reminded some of them of a childhood game of the Human Knot.   
That was, if the Human Knot involved making out with your friends.

"Well well well, only a few people left." Brian said, his giggles not too far off from Delirious' laugh. "Guess ya gotta kiss me, Brocky."    
"You are such a dork, and the math doesn't work out on that. I have to kiss whoever Jon's in first." He looked around, immediately spotting the mischievous glint that Jon had in someone else's eyes.   
"Ha! I get to kiss your boyfriend before you do!"   
"Make it fast." Brian warned, jealousy eating at him.

It ended with Brock and Brian, but not  _ Brock and Brian s _ taring at each other, before leaning in to kiss each other deeply, much to the amusement of their friends.   
"Get a room, you two!" Smitty called, leaning into the warm touch of John.   
"Maybe we will." Brian whispered in Brock's ear, so that only he could hear. Brock shivered as the warm air hit the shell of his earlobe. "I did bring some of yer toys, after all. Wanna practice on me?"

Brock nodded, eyes half lidded as he grabbed Brian's hand in his own- tugging the man up the stairs with a half hearted excuse and a goodnight thrown to the rest of the snickering group. They dispersed pretty quickly after that- jet lag and body swaps making most if not all of them exhausted. John and Smitty fell asleep on the couch, with Nogla passed out under the dining room table. Ohm draped a blanket over the Irishman before he and Luke headed one of the spare bedrooms they had commandeered, giggling softly as they shared kisses under unfamiliar sheets.


End file.
